Nrathgar
Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 14d8+112 (175 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 26 (-2 size, +2 Dex, +16 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 24 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+31 Attack: Claw +22 melee (2d6+10) Full Attack: 2 claws +22 melee (2d6+10) and 2 bites +22 melee (2d8+10) and tail spike +22 melee (1d6+10 plus 1d8 cold) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. (20 ft. with tail slap) Special Attacks: Crystalline tail, gaze attacks, rend 3d6+15, spell-like abilities, summon elementals Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, dual mind, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold and poison, resistance to acid 10, and electricity 10, spell resistance 25, superior multiattack, vulnerability to fire Saves: Fort +17, Ref +11, Will +11 Abilities: Str 31, Dex 15, Con 27, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +20, Concentration +25, Hide +11, Intimidate +20, Jump +35, Knowledge (the planes) +10, Listen +19, Move Silently +3, Search +19, Spot +19, Survival +19 Feats: Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Sunder, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss (Ice Wastes) Organization: Solitary, pair, or group (2-5) Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 15-28 HD (huge); 29-42 HD (gargantuan) This towering creature resembles a conglomeration of many other creatures. Two white furred bears’ heads sit atop a massive frame covered in bluish scales. Its long, dangling arms end in wickedly clawed hands. A serpentine tail ending in a crystalline spike sprouts from its lower back and it twitches violently on the ground. Bony ridges run down the creature’s back and small tufts of white hair cover the its scaly body in seemingly random locations. The nrathgar are immense demons that lurk on the 23rd layer of the Abyss, called the Ice Wastes. There they serve as powerful minions of the demonic lord Kostchtchie; a lord of the unceasing cold and giants. Nrathgar are bestial demons. They live to fight and tear the flesh from their enemies. Oftentimes, they wander the Ice Wastes in solitude, slaying all that come before them in an unending blood frenzy. Even Kostchtchie has trouble keeping the nrathgar in line and only his power keeps him from being another of their frozen meals. Nrathgar stand 16 feet tall and weigh approximately 5,000 pounds. COMBAT Despite their bestial appearance and temperament, the nrathgar are fairly intelligent and cunning foes. They use their gaze attacks and their spell-like abilities to their fullest effect. They are mostly solitary creatures, but they will fight in packs if a more powerful creature bullies them into it, but they very rarely use intelligent tactics when in a pack. A nrathgar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Crystalline Tail (Su): The tail of a nrathgar ends in a bluish, crystalline spike. Anyone struck by a nrathgar’s tail spike takes 1d8 points of additional cold damage. On a successful critical hit, the creature struck takes 3d8 points of cold damage. Dual Mind (Ex): A nrathgar’s two heads make it immune to any Enchantment spells or effects. Gaze Attacks (Su): A nrathgar’s heads can both produce a different gaze attack. The nrathgar can only use one of its gaze attacks per round. Left Head: As a free action, a nrathgar can focus the gaze of its left head upon a single opponent within 40 ft. The opponent must make a Will save (DC 20) or become slowed as per the spell (caster level 14th) by a limb-numbing cold. The creature need not meet the gaze of the nrathgar in order to be affected. The save DC is Charisma based. Right Head: As a free action, a nrathgar can focus the gaze of its right head upon a single opponent within 60 ft. The affected opponent takes 5d6 points of cold damage. A successful Fort save (DC 20) reduces the damage by half. The creature need not meet the gaze of the nrathgar in order to be affected. The save DC is Charisma based. Both Heads: As a standard action, the nrathgar can focus the gaze of both of its heads upon a single opponent within 30 ft. The affected opponent must make a Will save (DC 22) or become paralyzed for 2d4 rounds. The creature need not meet the gaze of the nrathgar in order to be affected. The save DC is Charisma based and includes a +2 bonus. Rend (Ex): If a nrathgar hits with both claw attacks, it latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an additional 3d6+15 points of damage. Spell-like Abilities: At will – darkness, dispel magic, ice storm, sleet storm, wall of ice; 1/day – cone of cold (DC 18), fear (DC 17). Caster level 10th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Elementals (Sp): Once per day, a nrathgar can summon either 2d4 small ice paraelementals, 1d6 medium ice paraelementals, 1d4 large ice paraelementals, or 1 huge ice paraelemental. The elementals that are summoned are always evil. This is the equivalent of a 6th level spell. Superior Multiattack (Ex): Due to its two heads, a nrathgar takes no penalties on attack rolls and damage when using its secondary attacks. Skills: The nrathgar’s two heads make it an exceptionally alert creature. It gains a +4 racial bonus on Spot, Search, and Listen checks. They also receive a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks when in snowy conditions. Category:Outsiders